This invention relates to an artificial flower, and particularly to an artificial flower capable of opening and closing alternatingly.
Various forms of artificial flowers have existed in the art. Most of them are immovable and designed in different configurations and appearances to improve them esthetically. There are only a few movable artificial flower assemblies which are fabricated as being rotatable about a vertical axis.